Of Melodies and Mermaids
by IsThisPhantasy
Summary: Emil and Lukas are reminded why they never get invited to karaoke. It just might be because a certain Dane gets way too his performances. Especially if the song that he's preforming is from the Little Mermaid. Oneshot. Dennor. Human AU.


Emil Steilsson was never one for channel surfing. He found it to be uninteresting and tedious. All he wanted was to find the show that sucked the least and immerse himself in it. He would usually settle for a dumb comedy or 80's coming of age story, but he was at his brother's house and they had a slim picking of channels. His brother; Lukas, had downgraded the house's cable to the base package after his Danish boyfriend had bought one too many useless pieces of junk off the home shopping network.

Although Emil had a profound distaste for channel surfing, that's exactly what he was doing. He sat on the couch, flipping through the list of tv networks. His brother's tall, hyperactive boyfriend, Mathias was in the kitchen, in the midst of cooking dinner. Lukas was sitting across from his brother in the living room, reading some magazine article on beach erosion. And Emil just kept pressing the button on the remote.

Suddenly, he came across the family channel. Usually he bypassed this channel because all it seemed to air was teen dramas, but today it was different. Apparently, the channel was in the middle of a disney marathon because it was showing a movie that Emil hadn't seen in a long time. The Little Mermaid.

He decided to watch the movie. After all, it had only started half an hour ago and there was positively nothing else on. Ariel was currently swimming around in her little cave with all her human stuff. Emil heard the faint starting of a familiar tune.

"Emil, turn that off right now." His brother's eyes were wide. He looked almost scared.

"But wh-" He began to respond, but was cut off by a shrill squeal.

Lukas buried his face in his hands. "Oh god. Here we go."

At that moment, Mathias burst in from the kitchen. "My song!" He shouted, bouncing on his toes like a toddler who was hyped up on caffeine.

Emil was slightly puzzled, but his confusion didn't last very long. He had momentarily forgotten that The Little Mermaid was the tall blonde's favorite movie. And as soon as the ballad started up, Mathias began to sing.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" The Dane sang, very loudly and slightly off key. "Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" He put his hand over his heart. "Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?"

"Mathi-" Lukas began, but he was cut off by the beginning of the next verse.

"Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?" Mathias knew every word to the song and copied it exactly. "Looking around here you think, sure, she's got everything"

Both Emil and Lukas wore similar expressions of dismay. Emil now remembered why they were never invited to karaoke.

Mathias sucked in a big breath and kept carrying the song. "I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore" The Dane danced around the carpet and copied the facial expressions of the princess on the screen without looking. "You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!" Mathias tried his best to look wistfully up at the ceiling. "But who cares? No big deal. I want mooorrreee"

"Oh no." Lukas said. His expression suggested that he put up with stuff like this all of the time.

"I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'. Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Oh - feet!"

Emil reached for the remote, but his arm was smacked away by the taller Dane. And that Dane just kept on singing.

"Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far. Legs, are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a - what's that word again?" Mathias paused once more. "Streeeeettt" He held out the note for the exact value. His routine seemed almost practiced.

"And here's the chorus" Lukas said, rolling his eyes. They both knew that there was no stopping Mathias now.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun! Wanderin' free - wish I could be, part of that wooorrlldd."

Mathias broke out into more, seemingly choreographed dance. It matched Ariel's dance on screen almost exactly. "What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?" The blonde Dane laid down on the grey carpet of the living room, completely immersed in his performance. "Bet'cha on land they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimmin'." He stood up again, fists clenched. "Ready to staaannnddd."

Mathias walked over to Lukas and took him by the hands, pulling him up from the chair. The Dane then started to sway, forcing Lukas to sway with him. "And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers." He pulled Lukas extremely close up against him. "What's a fire and why does it - what's the word, Buurrrnn?" Mathias touched Lukas's shoulder and made a faint sizzling sound before releasing him and continuing with the melody.

"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up abooovveee." Mathias stood completely still. "Out of the sea" He turned his head and huffed, just as Arial did. "Wish I could be...Part of that wooorrllddd" He finished the ballad with his arms spread out by his sides, in the fashion of a broadway performer.

Lukas began to slow clap and Mathias took a few bows. He was obviously very proud of himself.

Just then Emil noticed a cloud of black smoke coming from the kitchen. "Something's burning." He announces. The brothers both remember why they usually don't let the hyper blonde cook.

Mathias looks confused for a second before running back into the kitchen as quickly as he had run into the living room upon the start of the song. "Oh, crap!" He exclaims. He must have forgotten something on the stovetop.

The brothers both sigh. They always wind up getting take out when it's Mathias' turn to make dinner.

**A.N. This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Oh, Denmark, you dork. Please review! If you lovely readers like this enough, I might write some more stories starring these three. Have a fantastic night/day/morning **


End file.
